


Save Me From the Depths

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Danny is such a sweetie, Drowning, Fear, Isaac stayed friends with Matt after the party incident, M/M, Matt Isn't A Creeper, School, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hated the water, never wanted to step foot in it again. Why did Finstock have to make them swim for class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love picturing Matt as a non-creeper. And I love him with almost anybody. Mostly Allison and Danny and Jackson. So I made this thanks to a friend suggesting I make a fic about Manny. Enjoy!

The water looked like a cold wet deathtrap waiting to consume any soul that got inside it.

It made him want to run, to curl up and hide to keep safe from its clutches, anything. He couldn't go near it again.

Laughter played through his head again, his throat already closing as if the chlorine infested liquid was filling up his lungs once more.

"Matt? Matt, are you all right?"

The voice brought him back from the recesses of his mind. Matt jerked his head to the side at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. He relaxed when he realized it was just Isaac, worried eyes looking over him with a hint of knowing. Of course Isaac would know. Isaac would always know.

"Yeah." Matt nodded, his voice a little strained. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Isaac pushed. The wolf--Yes, Matt knew what Isaac was, they were best friends who told each other everything much like McCall and Stilinski minus the dating of course--always worried.

"Isaac, I'm fine." he promised.

Isaac obviously didn't believe it.

"Let me talk to Coach, you shouldn't have to swim like he's making the rest of us do."

Matt wanted to say no, that he can force himself to suck it up. It's...It's just water....Cold water that could pull him under so much like before. He found himself nodding to his friend, then staying frozen in his spot as he watched Isaac hurry off to the other end of the pool where Coach was being harassed by a group of students that included the freak Greenberg.

He really wanted to just be sitting on the bleachers. He wanted his camera so he could just take pictures and shut himself off in his little world where he didn't have to be worried about something as beautifully deadly as the pool. Isaac was right, he should have just brought some forged doctor's note or something to get himself out of this. Matt sighed to himself, knowing that Coach will most likely make him do this anyways...Unless Isaac tells him about the fact he really can't swim. Even after that night, he refused to learn. Why learn when he had no plans on ever stepping foot in a pool again?

Off by the far end of the bleachers, Matt watched as Danny tried to ignore Stilinski's incessant prodding. Probably finally looking for a Chemistry tutor and the Hawaiian was the first person who would somewhat give him the time of day. McCall came up behind the boy and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling Stilinski away from Danny with what looked like an apology before shutting Stilinski up with a kiss. Matt almost rolled his eyes, but they were first caught by Danny's. The look the other boy was giving him, the smile, it made Matt feel a sudden rush of warmth, his own lips turning into a smile. Only Danny could miraculously make him feel good with just one look. He gave Danny a little wave--A wave, really?--that was actually returned, a soft laugh added on with Danny's behalf. The Hawaiian actually stood up and got down from the bleachers, starting to come towards Matt, but was suddenly intercepted by none other than Finstock.

"Mahealani! Get your ass over here right now, I need some help!"

Danny's step paused, a sad look of apology forming on his face before reluctantly turning and walking towards their teacher. Matt sighed, trying not to be too bothered with it. After all, he can't stop the Coach from ruining the little nice moments of his day. They can talk after class or something anyways. His eyes briefly went to Isaac, who was still looking at him worriedly. But the wolf offered him a small smile, not wanting to annoy Matt with it. As if that could ever happen. He just returned the smile before his eyes moved away again, this time to the water near him. Man, he really hoped Isaac was going to succeed in getting him out of this.

Matt in that moment decided he really needed to stop being in his own head so much.

The reason? You get Jackson Whittemore shoving into you and almost causing you to fall into the pool.

"Watch it, Daehler." The boy sneered. "If you love the water so much, why don't you take a swim?"

"Jackson, I really don't--"

"You know what? Let me help you."

Matt didn't have a chance to try and stop Jackson's hands from shoving him back.

It wasn't that he felt the water first, so much as he heard the splash his body caused. Then he felt the cold against his skin, and saw the water surround him, pulling him further under. He wanted to fight the water and resurface, but he was frozen. Frozen in his fear as the memories of the Lahey party came back to him. The laughter, the darkness and bone-chilling feeling of the water as it filled his lungs. It was happening all over again! He was going to die again! He wanted to call out for help, Isaac! Isaac won't let him die! But maybe it's just too late. His eyes closed, feeling the pulling darkness getting ready to finish him off again.

His brain numbly registered the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him and pulling him up, out of the surface.

More hands helped to pull him up the side of the pool and onto the cold ground as he coughed up the water he'd inhaled, blurry eyes being met by panicked blue ones.

"Matt! Are you all right?!"

Matt just nodded weakly in answer to his friend, head turning to see who pulled him out of the water.

"Just breathe, Matt, you're okay now." Danny said softly, hands still on Matt's body lightly patting his back to help get all the water coughed up.

Was it bad that even with the fact he almost died, he was heavily joyed by the fact Danny's touch was sending sparks through him?

"What the fuck, Jackson?! You could have killed him!"

"How was I supposed to know he didn't swim, McCall?! What sixteen year old guy doesn't know how?!"

"You're seriously an even bigger asshole than we all thought!

"Stilinski, I swear to God if you say one more thing I'll shove you in next!"

"How about I throw  _you_ in?" Isaac interjected with a growl.

Everyone was cut off by the sound of Finstock's whistle. 

"Enough! Whittemore, to the office! You're lucky I don't kick your ass for this stunt!" Coach shouted before turning to look down at Matt and Danny. "Mahealani, take Deahler to the nurse to make sure that he's all fine and dandy."

Matt couldn't really find a problem with that. Danny helped him stand, Izaak handing them a towel for Matt to wrap himself up with. He gave the wolf's arm a squeeze to say he really was all right before he was led off away from the pool. 

There was silence at first while the two of them walked, the only sound really was of their feet hitting the floor and water dripping off their bodies.

"Thank you." Matt finally spoke up, looking at Danny. 

"You don't need to thank me, Matt. I wasn't going to just let you drown." he answered, shaking his head with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but you could have let Isaac or Scott ro someone do it."

"I was kinda acting on instinct. Any second longer down there and you would have been unconscious."

"Okay okay, fine." Matt relented. "But still, I'm thanking you for jumping in. Especially since Whittemore's your friend."

"Jackson may be my friend, but I don't condone him being a jackass and almost drowning another friend of mine." Danny definitely looked pissed as hell with the mention of his best bud.

That kinda pleased Matt. Just a bit.

"Well, since you saved my life, that means you're obligated to do something for me, doesn't it?"

Danny looked like he was considering this, looking over at Matt with an amused smile before nodding. "I suppose it does."

"In that case, I know exactly what you can do for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Go on a date with me."

Danny's smile turned into a grin. "I think I can do that."

Matt's stomach fluttered at that grin, the feeling of warmth returning even though he was still soaking wet. 

"Good. Then you can pick me up tomorrow at six." He answered smugly.

Danny paused outside the door to the nurse's office, the grin not wavering. "Six it is. Oh, and one thing."

"Yeah?"

Danny used the towel to pull Matt closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Get ready to have more of that." he whispered against Matt's lips before stepping back, opening the door for him. 

"I think I can manage to be." Matt mumbled in a daze, walking inside.

Well, guess drowning just might have its perks. Maybe he should do it more often.


End file.
